A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: The Dummy System is an autopilot nightmare with no sense of humanity. NERV is the one responsible for releasing it upon the world. What if the people responsible for it were ordered not to release it? What if Gendo was threatened with going away if he tried to? The consequences would be severe to anyone if they defied such an order.
1. A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari

Creation began on 10-22-19

Creation ended on 10-23-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari

A/N: Suppose that Gendo received a threat to his control over NERV before he ever implemented the use of the Dummy System? It'd probably go a little bit like this:

Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi and Kozo Fuyutsuki were all called to a meeting within what remained of the original Tokyo by someone that worked within the UN, and he was someone that refused to take "no" for an answer from any of the three. So here they were, sitting in a room reserved for meetings, in front of some table that had displays of computer data in the glass-like surface, as though the whole thing were some sort of tablet.

"What kind of meeting requires the three of us to be here?" Fuyutsuki wondered, just as a door opened to the room, letting in a man with dark skin and a woman of Japanese descent.

"The kind that will determine how NERV will function in the future when and if something goes south instead of north," the dark man said, sounding like he lived in this country long enough to get a hold of the language and accent. "And meetings like this where the three of you are required is mandatory, not optional. If any of you were to send a representative, it would reflect badly for the rest of your organization, so you must put up with your presence here being a requirement for cooperation."

Gendo looked at the man and uttered, "State the reason for why we're here. I'm sure it's just a waste of time from our operation to defeat the Angels."

"Your operation won't be hindered by your time here," the woman responded, sounding like she were speaking to a pouty child. "Permission to tell them, sir."

"Permission granted, Ms. Shizue Suzuhara," the dark man permitted.

"This meeting is to bring into question about the safety of your new Dummy System," Ms. Suzuhara revealed to the three. "Or rather, its complete lack of safety."

Gendo and Ritsuko looked at one another; they were wondering how these two knew about the Dummy System, when it was supposed to be a secret project.

"That's a confidential matter," Ritsuko told them. "I can assure you that it will be problem-free in due time."

"Except you can't guarantee that," the dark man responded. "The Dummy System, meant to be an Evangelion autopilot system, is full of unknowns, especially when it endangers the possibility of the humane factor that your commander here seems to view as a hindrance rather than a strength. What good is this autopilot when it brings into question how far is NERV as a whole wiling to entrust the safety of the human race in the soulless hands of some defective machine."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Try and answer this question, then: What does the Dummy System feel? How can it be guaranteed to protect the people from these Angels when all it is is just a system of zeros and ones? Where will the line be drawn?"

"It won't respond to fear or hatred," said Gendo. "It won't make hesitations in decisions. It will make the Eva a more effective weapon against the Angels."

"That's not the answer I was looking for, Mr. Ikari."

"But it's the truth."

"No, it's your opinion, which is different from the truth. I asked what does the Dummy System feel? Emotionally? Psychologically? If it ever…caused a tragedy in the process of facing an Angel, like endangering the lives of others, how would it feel?"

Fuyutsuki didn't know how to answer the question; while he knew exactly what the Dummy System was intended for, he had no actual response for how it would work out.

Ritsuko couldn't think of a straight answer, either; NERV was tasked with defeating the Angels, not to question the morality or immorality behind the operation.

"Nothing," Gendo answered again, and Ms. Suzuhara gave a disgusted frown. "It would feel nothing. It's just a machine meant to simulate the thought patterns of a chosen pilot, not their emotions or concerns."

"And that's the problem, Mr. Ikari. You're trying to create an autopilot system that only does one thing without any comprehensive understanding of why it should do so. A basic machine that has no understanding of the value of human life shouldn't be permitted by anyone, including yourself, to protect it."

"But, sir, the Dummy System was intended to replace NERV's reliance on the pilots selected by the Marduk Agency," Ritsuko explained.

"Which is another aspect of NERV full of errors," the man responded. "Therefore, the UN is insisting that the Dummy System project be terminated."

"What?! But it's a necessity, sir. It's still in the development stage, but it can be straightened out before being implemented for service."

"It's not going any further than where it is right now, Dr. Akagi. NERV is already stretching the line with the Evangelion project, and the UN won't permit it to be extended any further by equipping it with an unreliable autopilot that can't appreciate the consequences of what could happen if a situation goes sour. Therefore, a gag order will be issued instructing any and all part of the Dummy System to cease work on it. Any discovery or indication that someone there continued to progress the system, even if they're just a lowly technician, will be charged with unleashing a potentially dangerous weapon onto the people and inciting irrational panic. You will be subject to the full penalty of the law."

"We'll question this," Gendo told them.

"You're free to do so, but I doubt you'll get far on reinstating the work on the autopilot," Ms. Suzuhara told him. "We can't rely on a machine that only does as instructed without appreciating the consequences of its actions. We can't depend upon those that make cold, calculated decisions deprived of conscience, remorse or any morality, for that matter."

"There is no morality when it comes to facing the Angels."

"Except there is…and there are those that see it as either a weakness or a hindrance. If we start behaving any different from the way we do, then we're no better than the monsters out to get us…and we'd deserve whatever retribution that comes our way."

-x-

"…They shut down the Dummy System?" Misato asked Ritsuko when she returned to NERV HQ the next day. "The UN doesn't want it working?"

"The UN doesn't trust that the Dummy System to appreciate the consequences of any action it may take," Ritsuko explained.

Misato then stated, "Well, if it can't appreciate the consequences of its actions, then it shouldn't be used, Rits."

"The guy we met there that shut it down stated that if it can't feel like we do, then it's not allowed to take control of a given situation. We're already stretching the boundaries of our authority with the MAGI and the Evangelions, and they won't permit it to be stretched any further with the Dummy System. And we've been threatened against using it. Despite Commander Ikari's insistence that it be reinstated, I don't want to go to prison for the rest of my life over something that may not work well for the Evas."

"If it's between life in prison for using an unreliable autopilot and relying on the judgment of the pilots, I'll choose the latter over the former."

Meanwhile, Gendo was furious over the threat of what would happen if NERV used the Dummy System or even continued work on it. As he sat in his office, he tried to find a loophole to this restriction that was placed on the agency.

"Ikari," went Fuyutsuki to him, standing on the other side of the desk, facing him, "they prefer for there to be humanity behind NERV, not a cold, soulless will. This gag order may restrict us, but it requires NERV to be humane. We can't make the pilots do what they're uncomfortable with doing, even if it's to save lives. We'd be forcing them to make choices they can't cope with, even if we're the ones giving the orders."

But Gendo didn't seem to care. All he could think of…was how important it was for their survival to have the Dummy System ready for when the next Angel appeared.

"_You will be subject to the full penalty of the law if you're caught implementing the Dummy System, Gendo Ikari," _the dark man told him. _"You will not be exempt from prosecution simply because you're the one in charge of the paramilitary agency. This is a matter in which if you're the one found responsible for violating the restriction, the consequences will be severe."_

-x-

"Thank you for your help, sir," Ms. Suzuhara praised the dark man as he walked her to her car down the street. "Do you really think Gendo Ikari will do as instructed? He didn't seem like the type to follow any order given to him, no matter who gave it to him."

"For his sake, he'd best follow the order," he told her. "His very future as NERV's leader depends upon his ability to follow orders given to him by his superiors. If he disobeys, he will be replaced by someone more competent. Until he crosses the line and deliberately endangers someone other than his Eva pilots, he's allowed to continue running NERV…while it's still his to run…until it isn't."

"But…what if he tries to deny any responsibility for his role?"

"The problem with people thinking they're smarter than others…is that there is an arrogance to their mindset that blinds them to the fact that they're quite dumb to overestimate their ability to remain in control…and underestimating the humanity of those around them. If Gendo tries to deny his part in any indication that the Dummy System was used, from bribery or intimidation, he won't have to worry about rotting in prison. He'll get the death penalty."

"And you'll keep watch over him, to keep him in line?"

"He'll never know I'm there."

"Thank you."

-x-

Three days went by, and it seemed as though everything had fallen back into its usual routine with NERV in Tokyo-3.

That is until…

"What?!" Misato gasped. "The Fourth Child was found?!"

"Just yesterday," Ritsuko informed her while they were in Central Dogma.

"The Marduk Institute didn't notify me of this," Misato then stated, but then became suspicious. "Ritsuko…are you hiding something from me?"

"No," the faux-blond woman responded; in truth, Ritsuko had gone ahead with Gendo's order to continue working on the Dummy System, despite being ordered to terminate the project. "This is who they picked."

On the monitor, they saw the chosen pilot…and Misato became worried.

"You gotta be kidding," she frowned. "Of all the people, they chose him?"

To be continued…

A/N: This will probably be two-three chapters, but it's until I get enough votes on the new poll to carry on with the current in-progress chapter of the Eva/Pokemon crossover. Suppose that Gendo was threatened not to use the Dummy System? Suppose that he tried to do so, and a price was paid in the process?


	2. You crossed the line

Creation began on 10-23-19

Creation ended on 10-28-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari: You crossed the line

In the end, Ritsuko was worried about getting caught having carried out Gendo's order to complete the Dummy System prototype after the UN shut the project down, but he insisted that it was necessary for them have it ready for when the next Angel attacked. She had only completed one Dummy Plug, and he told her to install it into Unit-01, but she warned him that because it was a prototype, it was still prone to errors.

"_So long as the Eva moves, it doesn't matter," _he told her, sounding unconcerned with the potential repercussions if the system didn't work out properly.

Except that it did matter. They were crossing a line that had been set and if they were found out, there would be Hell to pay, and there would be plenty to go around for everyone involved. But what really hampered the issue was the discovery of the Fourth Child, whose selection wasn't as random as some wanted to believe.

It was Ritsuko that suggested Toji Suzuhara, since he was easy to manipulate due to having a relative in the hospital as a result of the first Angel attack that appeared in Tokyo-3. By influencing his choice by offering him a benefit in exchange for his service to NERV, they had obtained a new pilot for Unit-03. The only problem they were likely to have was just the initial activation of the Eva. But she was hoping that there wouldn't be a problem.

-x-

Toji wasn't happy about being approached by NERV. Even if there was no chance of him being harmed in the Eva, he still had to accept the possibility that the Eva was not indestructible, and therefore, just another unsafe location to be in. But he was doing this because he wanted his sister to get better medical care. She was the only reason why he was doing this.

As he went to visit his sister at the hospital, he just wanted to forget about everything and focus on Sakura, who had to make do with just her brother visiting her since their father and grandfather couldn't.

-x-

"…Are you sure? You were able to listen in on everything? Did you make sure to record everything?" The dark-skinned man that had informed Gendo that the Dummy System was terminated from being utilized by NERV questioned as he received a call from Tokyo-3. "Make sure that the device is ready in case they attempt to use it."

He would inform his superiors of this act of defiance NERV's commander committed, but he had to make sure that the agency couldn't deploy such a risky device that had flaws.

_Seriously, Gendo, must you make everything hard for everyone else…simply because you have an agenda you don't share with anyone who would stand in your way? I've seen your actions, time and again, and they never get any better. You just make everything worse for those around you or Shinji. I'm doing this…simply because your son has a shot at an actual future to this life here. You, on the other hand, do not. When you cross the line, you throw away everything…and you can never atone for any of your heartless deeds._

In truth, he was a man that had seen this happen many times in many lifetimes to the point where it was old hat, completely predictable because people like Gendo, despite the subtle changes that came over time, couldn't or wouldn't turn their lives around by making the better choices that would benefit everyone around them. Oh, how he hated it when countless people suffered because of the actions committed by just a handful of them that had agendas that were personal and vindictive rather than benevolent. And if these people refused to change their ways, he would have to take action and either mitigate or undo the repercussions that would affect those most devastated.

_I've yet to encounter a lifetime where there's a version of Gendo that actually has a heart not hardened by hatred, _he thought as he looked out the window of his office at the remains of Tokyo, pondering the dozens of outcomes that could have resulted from a dark decision over a personal one born out of fear or concern. _Why can't there be a version of Gendo out there in the multiverse that's more like the honorable All Might or Yugi Moto? Or even has a moral code of ethics like the Justice League members? Hell, I'd even settle for one that has basic compassion. But not a single one has ever demonstrated anything remotely close to the concept of basic humanity or understanding. He will never understand others until he gives up on his goals._

-x-

An unanswerable question. That's how Shinji felt when Misato left yesterday to oversee the Unit-03 activation test. An unanswerable question to why Toji was picked to pilot the Eva. The woman either didn't know how to answer…or just didn't want to answer.

How was he supposed to put his worries to bed when nobody told him anything he needed to know? How was he supposed to move on from this woe that weighed upon his soul…and he didn't know what to do?

Beep! His phone reacted to a text message it received, and he answered it.

"_When faced with adversity, make the choice that only you can live with, for better or worse,"_ the message read, which confused Shinji; what kind of adversity would cause him to have to make a choice that only he could live with?

Beep! Another text message popped onto his phone.

"_Time spent is not important," _the message read, _"only the life that spends time is important."_

-x-

"Are you ready, Suzuhara?" Ritsuko asked Toji as he sat in the Entry Plug of the black Eva, prepared for the activation test.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded; the sooner he got this over and done with, the better.

In the control center of the Matsushiro facility, Misato and Ritsuko were overseeing the test, and both women could see that he had his concerns about what he was doing here.

"He's got a lot on his mind right now," went Misato to Ritsuko. "I don't blame him."

"The sooner he does this, the less he'll have on his mind," Ritsuko responded.

"I have my doubts on that, on this."

"Are you kidding me? You do realize that if we get this pulled off without a glitch, this Eva will go directly under your command authority."

"Operational authority over four Evangelions. If NERV wanted to, we could conquer the world."

This, of course, reminded Ritsuko of the meeting again with the Dummy System. It seemed that lately, everything was getting pressured by the fact that NERV was under some scrutiny for their work and authority. As far as she was concerned, they were blowing through all their goodwill with the UN and just one more slip up would put them in the doghouse. Or worse, on a tighter leash with spikes on the sides.

"We're ready to begin," she announced.

The activation began…and then the alarms went off.

-x-

"Damn it," the dark-skinned sighed as he looked out the window at the setting sunlight whilst the sky began to turn a shade of reddish-orange and pink. "Any time now. It will come to that, and you know how hard it will be to leave the decisions to be made to those that must choose based upon their own feelings over the desires of those in authority."

Ring-ring-ring! His phone rang and he picked up.

"Yes?" He asked, and then his eyes widened. "Shut it down. Shut it all down."

-x-

"It's still better than the current pilot!" Gendo yelled, wanting the Dummy System to take control of Unit-01 from Shinji because he refused to attack the Eva-possessed Angel because of the pilot trapped inside. "Do it!"

Maya was hesitant on activating the Dummy System; she had heard a rumor that the project was to be terminated, but the fact that Gendo had ordered it to be used made her suspect that it was just a rumor.

Thud. Something fell onto the floor by the consoles and got everyone's attention.

"What the Hell is that thing?" Shigeru asked.

The object was hand-sized, made of black metal, and looked to be made of small, circular discs stacked on each other.

Bang! It popped open and people close by felt like they got hit by some sort of wave of energy.

Suddenly, the consoles shutdown and the holographic screens went blank.

"Well, that should keep the majority of everything electrical off for thirty minutes," someone said to them.

Several of the NERV personnel got up and looked towards Gendo.

"Whatever happens next is whatever happens," a woman uttered.

"What do you people think you're doing?" Gendo demanded of them.

"I think the correct question is…what do you think you're doing, Gendo Ikari?" A man retorted. "You were ordered by the UN to cease all work on the Dummy System, and you disobeyed. You disobeyed…and attempted to activate it, knowing that it was flawed."

"And all because the pilot of Unit-01 refused to fight until the pilot of Unit-03 was rescued," another man added. "Maybe now, he'll find a way to do so."

"You'd risk all of mankind just to let some useless pilot TRY to save someone that might as well be dead?" Gendo questioned.

"It's better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all," another woman expressed, "unless, of course, someone like you, who seems to hate his son with such a passion as you exhibit, doesn't have any faith in his ability to do both, as opposed to one or the other, at all."

That wasn't something that anyone in NERV wanted to bring into question due to their being intimidated by Gendo, who wasn't a friendly face in any sense of the word. But to hear it being spoken to him, as if to challenge his faith in his own son, was as if inviting a doom worse than the threat of the Angels.

"And if by some act of the gods we are to survive this," another man uttered, "it's not going to end well for you. You crossed a line you can't uncross, and there will be consequences."

To be continued…

A/N: Now comes the question of the third chapter: How many of you out there want Shinji to save his friend? How many of you out there…want a positive outcome to result from this?


	3. You could've done more

Creation began on 10-28-19

Creation ended on 10-29-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari: You could've done more

Yui found her current setting nothing like what she was looking at just a few minutes ago. Instead of watching her son struggling against the Angel that had possessed Unit-03, she was in a decaying city under a gray sky.

"What is this place?" She wondered.

"This," she heard a man's voice behind her, "used to be the mental landscape of at least one incarnation of your son who died due to a combination of a maddening cause to get revenge against the people that abandoned him and the people that hurt him…and his own deteriorating brain, which shrunk to the size of a golf ball in the years he'd been walked out on by you…and your husband. I find it appropriate that it serves as an example of your failure to do right by Shinji, to actually do right by him."

She saw that it was a dark man, dressed in blue jeans and a blue shirt, wearing an ornate gauntlet on his left arm, looking at her with dark eyes that were void of any hint of concern towards her.

"You'll forgive me if I don't feel any sympathy towards you as I do towards your son and one of his friends at this very moment," he told her. "Since every time this happens, it's primarily Gendo and yourself that are responsible, making forgiveness a very moot possibility. Actually, forgiveness would be a sin committed on anyone's part towards the both of you, as you two are no better than the Angels you forced Shinji to face…just to pursue your goals, your dreams, which mean absolutely nothing to me because they're just as folly as a new wonder drug people claim will cure a disease that exists."

"Wait, you don't know what you're talking about," Yui expressed. "What Shinji will do later on, it will save everyone…"

"Wrong," he cut her off. "Not everyone gets saved…and not everyone comes back from oblivion…and it's your fault that this happens. Every time this happens, it's your fault."

"Who…who are you?" Yui asked him.

"I'm just a simple man," he answered her. "Well, I was a simple man. A primordial man, to be exact; I had no ambitions, no grandiose goals, not even a dream to share with the world. Until one day, I was tasked with a purpose by those that felt I was the right man to do things that others couldn't or wouldn't do, to show them the error of their ways and to lead them back to the path of righteousness. And those that were as stubborn as they were unyielding, I was to let them see where their arrogance was taking them…and how inescapable it would be for them to deny their comeuppance. Again, I say that everything that happens is your fault because you left Shinji alone first. First, you left him, and then his father left him, and now you hurt him. So I must ask you, Yui Ikari, why you both feel the irredeemable need and excuse to hurt your own son, whose only real crime in existence…was being born to you two?"

"I… We're not hurting him."

"So you say."

"We didn't hurt him!"

"You're contradicting yourself now. You said you're not hurting him…and then you said you didn't hurt him, which is past tense. Which one is it? You didn't…or you're not? It's one or the other, and both are a falsehood belief."

"We…we're not hurting him."

"Except you are. You're always hurting him. You're always hurting him…and everyone else around you, one way or another, with absolutely no regard to how they feel."

"You don't know what we're trying to achieve. I want to show Shinji a bright future for all of mankind, but the only way to get it is by what we're currently facing."

"So, basically, the road to this bright future you see for everyone…is paved in bloodshed and suffering? That's no different from how any road to Hell being paved with good intentions is."

"You're wrong!"

"Oh, am I? Maybe I am…but I didn't choose this. I didn't choose any of this, Yui Ikari. People like you did. People like you…that allowed for Second Impact to occur when you found out when it was to happen, people like you…that decided to profit from the suffering of others, just so that you could get closer to your own, self-righteous goals, and people like you…that think it's okay to play God because you either have the means and twisted desire to want to reshape the world to your own liking. So how can I be wrong…when everything you do…has been wrong since the day you started going down this dark path and pulling your son down it with you?"

"Shinji will save everyone!"

"You want Shinji to be the noble hero? You want him to sacrifice everything…just for something he doesn't believe in, that he doesn't know how to believe in? That's not something you should force any child to do, especially one that was traumatized at such an early age and has forgotten everything because what he witnessed was so frightening that it broke him."

"I told him! I told Shinji that everything would be alright in the end! He understood me! He understands deep down!"

"Really? Shinji knows what is to happen in the end?"

"Yes, he does!"

"At less than four years old? Even I wouldn't understand anything you say at that age."

"Well, Shinji's not you."

"And he's not you, either. He's not his father, his aunt or uncle, not even the type of person I can view as a hero or a savior. If anything, he's like a lesser version of Christ himself, only he's not the son of a deity; he's just the abandoned child of two people that don't deserve to be parents. He wouldn't know how to save anyone unless he grew up like regular children, which he didn't have the luxury of doing because the two people that were supposed to be in his life weren't."

A building behind Yui fell down and became like the debris that surrounded them.

"Why didn't you find another path to take?" The man asked her. "Why didn't you look for an alternate route where you're with Shinji, where there's no need for the Eva, where Second Impact didn't have to happen? Why didn't you try that? Why…didn't you do more than what you did ten years ago?"

"I…I thought I was doing the right thing," Yui confessed.

"And what was the right thing? You left Shinji alone. You can claim you didn't go far all you want, but when there's a void in one's life where their parents should be, that's outright abandonment there, and that's what you did. Some people say this as an early warning of what is likely to happen later on: If you're not fully committed to taking care of that child, then you shouldn't get involved any further. Neither Gendo or yourself were fully committed to Shinji, so I'd suggest that you don't get involved in his life any further than you were when he was three, as you're only going to do worse by him and yourselves. Why did you have Shinji…if you weren't fully committed to him? Why marry Gendo…if you had no intention of staying with him? Why…do anything if all you're going to do is mess things up further?"

"I believe in people able to change the world. And even if things go bad, they can still find happiness as long as they have the will to live."

"Maybe you should take another look at your son's past before you go spouting that BS again."

Yui saw Shinji's past memories, all of them after that day her contact experiment happened; the memories from before that day had become so damaged that he couldn't recall them, even if he wanted to, not without inviting undue pain onto his mind. She saw Gendo leaving him alone with her sister and her family…and how everyday after that, life was miserable for Shinji, who was forced to put up with their contempt towards him, thinking he was just like herself and Gendo. A police officer accusing him of stealing a bike that he had found, people suspecting that Gendo had killed her in an experiment, and Shinji always trying to find sense in these accusations, but unable to recall what had happened. And the reunion of father and son was just bad; Yui hadn't bothered to understand how hurt Shinji was by Gendo calling him to Tokyo-3, in the midst of an attack by an Angel, just to pilot the Eva and fight, not even when Gendo called their son a coward because he didn't want to do it, even if it meant everyone would die. And everyday after that reunion, there was no attempt on Gendo's part to even try and rebuild their tarnished relationship, leaving Shinji with severe relationship issues that left him dependent upon the friendship and acceptance of others.

"Mother's Day," the man stated, "Father's Day, birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgiving, Halloween… How did Shinji celebrate any of those days?"

"Alone."

"How many friends did he have to rely on that weren't suffering as he was?"

"None."

"And how is he feeling now? How is he feeling, knowing that someone he considers a friend is trapped in an Eva, a false god created by people, taken over by a monster out to destroy people, and he's put into a situation where either one or both of them will die…or something else can happen and they both end up being saved?"

"He'd rather die than kill his friend."

"So…what will you do now?"

"Huh?"

"Right now, right this minute…you have a choice. You can either do something that goes against your beliefs that enables both boys to walk out of this…or you can do nothing and watch…like you've always done…and watch them both pay the price for your bright future. I'm only going to say this, but you're the one that has to decide how to move forward. You could've done more to help. You could've done more to spare Shinji from a lifetime of grief. It's not too late for you to atone, to make amends, to be in his life. In the end, only you can decide. So decide."

-x-

Shinji could feel his life was about to end in front of him as the possessed Eva continued to strangle his neck. His last words to his father would be that him dying was better than killing his friends. At least he'd go to his grave knowing that he stayed true to his conviction of not killing Toji. And if by some miracle both he and Toji walked away from this, he'd give his father a piece of his mind on what was important to him.

CRASH! Something happened that shook the plug…and Shinji blacked out.

Unit-01, as if possessed, kicked Unit-03 backwards and got up.

"Grrr!" It growled as the black Eva recovered from the kick.

Then, it charged towards the black Eva, slamming into it and sending it to the ground.

Rei, in Unit-00, watched as the purple Eva got on top of the black one…and grabbed the exposed Entry Plug.

_Is Ikari-Kun…rescuing the pilot? _She wondered, watching as Unit-01 ripped the plug out of Unit-03's back, causing said Eva to perform a death rattle-like reaction.

Then Unit-01 began stomping the Eva into the ground with such force that it felt like an earthquake occurring for a long time, all the while the plug gripped tightly in its left hand.

-x-

"…Hey, we found another survivor over here!" Misato heard someone yell as she came to, looking up at a night sky, feeling like she had better days.

"Hey, you're awake now, Katsuragi," she heard Kaji say to her.

"Unit-03," she uttered, feeling pain in her shoulders. "What happened to Unit-03?"

"It…it got compromised…and had to be taken out as an Angel," he answered, albeit reluctantly.

"What about…the pilot?"

To be continued…

A/N: As usual, I enjoy it when someone sticks it to Yui regarding the morals of choices made long ago and what she'll do to atone for them. Next chapter will reveal the outcome!


	4. Grateful

Creation began on 10-29-19

Creation ended on 10-31-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari: Grateful

Irritated by the light shining against his eyes, Shinji groaned as he came to, seeing a doctor examining him.

"Lie still, young man," he told him. "Your neck is pretty bruised."

"Huh?" Shinji went, reaching up to his neck where he was being strangled in the Eva, where a reddish-purple discoloration in the shape of large hands had once been. "What happened?"

"You were strangled into incapacitation," the doctor explained. "You lost consciousness when you lost oxygen."

"What about…the Eva? Unit-03? The pilot! What happened to Toji?!"

"He's alright. A minor fracture in his left arm that was bandaged, but otherwise unharmed. Some people are saying that you saved his life out there."

_I saved him? _Shinji wondered, unsure of whether to believe this or not.

-x-

"…How are you feeling, Suzuhara?" Rei asked the Fourth Child as he sat on the bench just outside the makeshift infirmary, sporting a sling with a few bandages on his left arm.

"Other than my arm being injured, I'm good," he responded.

"I still can't believe that idiot risked everything just to save you," went Asuka. "There's more at stake here than just your life. He'll probably never pilot the Eva again after this."

"Why would he want to continue piloting that…that nightmare?" Toji questioned.

"Why'd you get picked to pilot one?" Asuka countered. "Why would NERV waste one on the likes of you?"

"You think I wanted to pilot one? You think I actually wanted to…to risk my life like you three do every time?! Some person from NERV came to see me at school and asked me to do it! I was going to say 'no' when they said my sister would get better medical care than at the hospital if I accepted…so I said 'yes'. Unlike you, Soryu, I didn't do it for some glory or because the fate of mankind hinged on fighting giant monsters. I accepted the offer because I wanted to help my sister get better! That was my only reason!"

Asuka was taken aback by his response. She never anticipated anyone else having personal reasons for piloting the Eva. That seemed impossible because the war with the Angels was anything but personal.

"You were trying to save one person," said Rei to Toji, "the same as Ikari-Kun. He wanted to save you over defeating the Angel. Commander Ikari ordered him to defeat the Angel over rescuing you. Ikari-Kun refused, choosing to accept his own death over sacrificing your life."

The doctor examining Shinji in the infirmary came out and announced to the three teens that he was fit for one visitor among them.

"He asked for Toji Suzuhara," he revealed, and Toji got up off the bench.

"Thank you, sir," he praised as he entered the tent where Shinji was laying on another cot. "Hey, Shinji. Your neck…"

Small bandages were wrapped Shinji's neck, but the boy waved them off.

"A small price to pay for wanting to do what I knew was the right choice," he expressed. "They say I saved you."

"Yeah, you did. Thanks. Rei said that your father told you not to save me, but you refused. That was a defiant move on your part."

"There was no way I could defeat the Angel possessing Unit-03 without risking your life. If it was between that and dying…then I would've chosen my death over yours. My father, be damned for ordering me to do what I couldn't do to someone else."

"Again, thank you for saving me."

-x-

As the power in Central Dogma returned once the effects of the EMP grenade ceased, Gendo tried to bark another order, but nobody beneath him budged from their seats to do anything with these other people in the chamber among them, armed and willing to shoot whoever tried to do something.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Fuyutsuki asked them.

"Violating the gag order in place by the UN that prohibited the Dummy System from being continued," one of the women explained, "and then attempting to use it, knowing it was flawed. As you were told, there would be consequences if the order was violated."

"Not to mention that Gendo Ikari has shown complete disregard to human life, making him no better than the autopilot system he tried to implement," one of the men added.

Ring! A cell phone rang, and another man picked up.

"This is Aoi, speaking?" He spoke. "That's right, sir. Understood, sir."

He hung up and looked up at Gendo.

"Gendo Rokubungi-Ikari, by order of the United Nations and the Japanese Ministry of the Interior…you are under arrest for violation of the gag order prohibiting the use of the Dummy System on an Evangelion."

The NERV personnel of Central Dogma couldn't believe their ears when they heard this! Some of them knew about the autopilot project being worked on, but not that it was recently prohibited for some reason, which led to this outcome. To hear this was like…like a revelation or an act of the gods themselves, that this man was not above reproach, that he was susceptible to the rules like everyone else.

To be continued…

A/N: Who out there feels elated to hear that? To hear those four words spoken to a person that actually deserves to know that they're going to get it? I know I do.


	5. Repercussions

Creation began on 10-31-19

Creation ended on 11-01-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari: Repercussions

"…Commander Ikari was arrested?!" Misato asked Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki when she returned to the Geo-Front, having watched the police take Gendo away in front of everyone.

"Apparently, he had defied the UN's order to cease work on the Dummy System, and they found out and had him arrested. They also have a warrant for Dr. Akagi's arrest, since she followed Ikari's orders to continue work on the system."

"Unbelievable. I mean, I didn't think he'd get arrested for something like this."

"I don't believe anyone did. Central Dogma was cut off from the duration of the operation against the Angel. What happened, Major Katsuragi?"

"From what I was told by Rei, Unit-01 went out of control and attacked the compromised Eva. It disabled the Angel, removed the Entry Plug, and tore the Angel to pieces."

"And the pilot?"

"A fracture in the left arm, but otherwise unharmed."

"Good."

_Yeah, _Misato thought, relieved that the outcome had been positive instead of ending up a slaughter and a murder. _This ended better this way over what might've been._

-x-

"…They're treating this as a serious offense?" Ritsuko questioned as she was being interrogated for her part in the order that was ignored by Gendo, who ordered her to complete the project. "I finished the prototype, but I informed Commander Ikari that it was still flawed. His only concern was just making sure the Eva moved when it was activated, however, not whether it behaved accordingly or not."

The police officer in front of her on the other end of the table, instructed by the dark-skinned representative of the UN, responded, "So, what you're saying is…you were trying to get the autopilot to function appropriately while Gendo Ikari just wanted it to function at its most basic level, which was assuring mobility?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to testify to that?"

"Yes."

It was possible that if she testified against Gendo, Ritsuko could avoid what might've been a life sentence; she didn't want to go to jail for the man just because she did as he instructed her.

-x-

"…So…my father was arrested because he wanted to use this autopilot program that he hoped would defeat the Angel when I said I wouldn't while Toji was trapped?" Shinji asked Misato when he found out about the police taking his father away from NERV.

"Yeah," she answered him. "It turns out the UN had been doubtful of the Dummy System ever working properly due to it being simply a machine that can't appreciate the entirety of what it's instructed to do. If it can't appreciate human life, it has no right to protect it."

"So…what will happen to him?"

"Being the one that continued to have the Dummy System progressed on," went Fuyutsuki in response, "and being the one to want it implemented in the last attack… Your father will likely face the death penalty or life in prison. Either way, he won't be entrusted to oversee NERV after this failed attempt of his."

As much as Shinji should've felt bad for his father, he didn't feel any sympathy for the man. How could he feel for a man like this? The guy never worried about him, didn't even want him around, and was going to sacrifice one of his friends just to defeat an Angel! A man like this didn't deserve his sympathy, back then or right now.

"What will happen to Toji?" He asked then, changing the subject.

"With Unit-03 heavily damaged, repairing it is impossible at this time," Misato answered. "More than likely, he'll be on reserve until further notice."

Shinji nodded in acceptance of this; in truth, he was okay with this, as it kept Toji out of harm's way. So long as Toji and the others were unharmed, he could live with his own consequences.

"On the brighter side, with your father no longer in charge," went Misato, "you can't be charged for your insubordination due to your refusal to fight. If it had been me in charge, I would've ordered you to do whatever it took to save Suzuhara."

"Thank you, Misato."

-x-

"You were warned not to continue with the Dummy System, Gendo Ikari," the dark-skinned man had told Gendo as he sat in his holding cell. "If the autopilot has no appreciation for human life, it shouldn't be allowed to defend human life. And you tried to sacrifice a new recruit for one of your latest Evas when it became compromised…and you weren't at all concerned with the boy's life when it was you and Dr. Akagi that drafted him into your service. Well, I know for a fact that you won't be going back to NERV any time soon."

"Talk to the Committee behind NERV, they're certain to vouch for my actions," Gendo suggested to him.

"Oh, I don't have to. There's no deal being handed to you for this transgression you committed. No deal, no probation, nothing you can say or do that will resolve this problem you put yourself in over an order you violated."

"It was Dr. Akagi's idea. She also wanted to continue working on the autopilot to replace NERV's dependence on petulant children."

"Don't you mean your son? It would seem that, in your mind, at least, he's the so-called petulant child you're referring to. I'm wondering if I need him to testify against you, as well. How many sons have been made to turn on their fathers and watch them go away for something they did wrong for a long time?"

"He'd never testify against me. He's too afraid of his own shadow."

"Except you don't really know your son, what he's really capable of when pushed too far. You see, you were going to end the life of one of his friends…and you cared not one ounce of the pain you were going to inflict upon everyone that knew him. A school girl with a crush, never having it become more. A little sister in the hospital, crying because her big brother wouldn't be coming to see her for the rest of her life. I'd sooner see you on a gurney about to receive the needle or rotting away in a filthy prison than back at NERV, hurting people because of a personal vendetta that's as pathetic as any other god complex. If you want to hate someone you might not even see when you die, be my guest, because it's within your rights to do so, but you will never hurt anyone else around you just to satisfy your stupid vendetta."

"I will never go to prison for making the most logical choice just because some boy can't cope with hurting others."

"We'll see about that."

-x-

Talk and gossip about Gendo's arrest spread across the Geo-Front. People were wondering why it took the UN so long to deal with Gendo, and if they were waiting for him to cross the line. Some even wondered why Dr. Akagi was also getting incarcerated; some suspected she was in league with Gendo while others suspected they were having an affair.

Maya Ibuki, due to having almost followed the order to disconnect Shinji from Unit-01 during the last attack, but having the people sent by the UN disable the MAGI and their connection to the Evas, there was no indication that she was under any suspicion of attempted foul play when she was ordered to activate the Dummy System in place of the Third Child. She had her misgivings about the autopilot since the beginning of its creation, but because she was of a lower ranking in NERV, she couldn't question the entirety of its ethics or lack thereof.

"Any news on Dr. Akagi?" Hyuga asked Shigeru as the three Bridge Bunnies were in the cafeteria one day.

"From what I heard, she'd going to testify against Commander Ikari for a reduction in her sentence," he explained. "Instead of getting life, she'll do twenty years, the latter ten years served on house arrest."

"What about Commander Ikari? What's he getting?"

"That'll be up to him and the UN. It's either life without parole…or the death penalty. There's been talk about how, if the Dummy System had been implemented, due to still having flaws in its design, he could've killed the Fourth Child if the Eva went too far."

"And we'd all be held responsible for that," went Maya, shuddering over the darkest possibility that she might've been incarcerated if the boy had died that day.

"I'd say you got lucky those UN people acted up when they did," Shigeru told her. "Even if things had gone down that way, there's no likely way that the Third Child would've forgiven us if the Fourth Child was killed, even if it was to save him."

"If it's between choosing one or losing both and everything else, even the lesser of the two evils would've been the worst thing to decide. He would've likely snapped if we did that."

"Where's Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?" Hyuga then asked them.

"I haven't seen him all day," Shigeru responded. "In fact, I haven't seen Major Katsuragi, either."

-x-

In Gendo's former office, Fuyutsuki and Misato were in the presence of the same guy that had put in place the order to prohibit the use of the Dummy System, now informing of a change in the hierarchy of NERV now that the former leader was no longer there.

"…So, in the paramilitary order here, Gendo Ikari's removal would promote you to being the new commander of NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuki," he explained the change to them, "and make Major Katsuragi the new sub-commander. This is optional, though. You're free to say 'no' whenever you wish."

As much as Fuyutsuki could've said "no", he chose not to. And as much as he knew about Gendo's scenario and the scenario of SEELE, he couldn't and wouldn't follow either one to their fruition due to his own beliefs about mankind's future.

Misato herself found the rank change to sub-commander unexpected and giving her more authority than she needed right now, but this would likely aid her in future battles against the Angels. She could ensure that there was more security for the pilots' safety…or make it so that there was more research being done on the Evas to increase further protection of the pilots.

"I accept," Fuyutsuki responded to the man.

"I accept, as well," Misato added.

"Thank you," he told them, extending his right hand to them.

To be continued…

A/N: Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki and Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi! What were the chances of that?!


	6. A false king's fall

Creation began on 11-01-19

Creation ended on 11-03-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Warning Threat, Gendo Ikari: A false king's fall

"…Gendo?" A female voice uttered to him as he sat in his cell, the same cell that he'd been sitting in for the last five months since his trial was over and his fate was sealed. "Gendo Ikari? I know you can hear me, so speak up."

He turned to face her and uttered, "What do you want, woman?"

His former lawyer that tried to justify his actions during the trial that sealed his fate, that sacrificing one life would've meant the safety of the rest of the human race, but failed over the fact that the jury refused to accept that sacrificing any young man's life, especially one that desired only to get his little sister better medical care in exchange for his services to a paramilitary agency, was worth the rest of them surviving. Not to mention each member had an opinion on Gendo, none of which were positive. In the end, he was found guilty of several charges that were as solid as his inability to do right by his son, and was sentenced to death.

"I figured I'd try one last time before they come back for you," she answered him.

In the past five months, Gendo was permitted to set his affairs in order, but there was one thing that he refused to do that some viewed as a necessary step before he was executed…and he was blunt on actually doing so, even though it might've been the only time he'd be able to do so.

"There's nothing left to say," he told her.

"Have you even tried to call him? I'm told they gave you five phone calls…and you only used four of them. My boss even informed me that you made no attempt to write him a letter. Is what I've been hearing about you that accurate? You actually hate your own son enough to want to hurt him?"

"As I've said before, there's nothing left to say," he repeated, and then she gave up and left him alone again.

One of the opinions on Gendo was his seeming resentment towards Shinji that he wanted nothing more to do with him beyond having him pilot the Eva and face the Angels. This belief had become one of the solid factors that earned him his death sentence; if a man like this had absolutely no love for his child, not even an ounce of respect for him, then he deserved to die. There was even a mention of the boy being asked if he would attend his father's execution.

Gendo had never felt so much betrayal around him since he lost his faith in God. He blamed this being for everything that has befallen him. First, he loses his wife, then he loses his control over NERV, and now he was going to lose his life. It was so unfair and cruel for God to make him suffer this much.

"_Except God isn't responsible for any of your mistakes, Ikari," _the dark man that made sure he was removed as NERV's leader told him during his five-month period in prison. _"God isn't responsible for the sufferings of anyone. It is people who are responsible for the suffering. You make, create…your own problems that you allow to fester until they become such a matter that you believe them to be the work of another who you want to hold accountable. People who say that God is the cause of their pain are no different from those that try to justify their violent actions by claiming that the Devil made them do it every time. Well, you can't pin what's going to happen to you on God. You can excuse your actions by saying that it was the Devil. You…and you alone…are solely responsible for your own faults. You chose to ignore the order, to continue on the Dummy System with no regard for the people it could've harm. You were going to sacrifice someone's life because you chose to consider them expendable…and you chose to abandon your son…who no longer believes in you. Your decision to reject his attempts to want to save his friend, to reject his decision to forfeit his own life rather than the other man's, and your refusal to open up to him, to mend the bond you severed…is your own fault. It is your choices, your transgressions, that disgrace you and condemn your soul to where you're going to end up in the end of the path you chose to take. You have no one to blame but yourself. No friends, no family, nobody."_

His words hit all of his personal nerves when he spoke them out. There wasn't any other person around him that held a grudge or desire for revenge against God or made a claim that it was the Devil that made them do anything. It was he that made his choices…and it was he that was going to pay for them in full now. Oh, he tried to make it so that SEELE would go down with him, but the old men were better than he was at covering their tracks…and his attempt to make Ritsuko as culpable as he was also failed when she testified that the Dummy System was still a work in-progress and how he didn't care so long as the Eva moved, showing how he could care less about the system's entirety over its basic functions…so he failed to turn things around.

In the end, he failed, and knowing that he failed…made him realize how he would never succeed in achieving any of his goals. It was checkmate before he could declare check.

"Gendo Ikari," he heard a guard say to him as his cell door opened. "It's time."

-x-

"…So…you chose not to go see him with Misato?" Asuka asked Shinji as he leaned against the patio railing in the back of Misato's apartment, looking at the city.

"There was no point in going," he explained. "Even if I did go, there wouldn't be any words of regret or forgiveness. I admit that I will never understand who he is or why he did what he did, but I can accept that he had his mind set on making sure the Angel was defeated, no matter what I said or did to try and save Toji."

"Except it's a war, and wars will always claim a few people, no matter what we do."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to be the one to cause those people to lose everything, that people shouldn't have to kill other people when the threat is the Angels. If the goal was to ensure peace for all of mankind, how many people do you have to kill or sacrifice to save the human race, Asuka? How many are expendable? How many left will be saved? Can you answer that? Can you tell me how many will be saved and how many won't?"

Asuka, for the first time in her life since she came to this summertime country, couldn't find an answer to his question. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer it, but rather she didn't know how to answer it; she had never heard a question like that before. How could she answer it, knowing that any response would more than likely be the wrong one? Even if she said that just a few would have to be sacrificed, she got the impression that in this boy's mind, a few people would just be the same as many people. Oh, she was familiar with the concept of how the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, but she guessed that Shinji didn't understand it at all.

"I'd be fine if it was just bad people, but then I'd be playing favorites because I don't really know who's good or bad," Shinji told her. "If it had to be one life to save everyone, it'd have to be someone that deserved to be sacrificed, someone that couldn't and wouldn't be missed by anyone, a complete unknown. Maybe my father or myself. In that battle, I really was going to let the Angel kill me because I didn't want to risk killing Toji. I had nothing left to lose while he had everything to lose if he got killed."

"But then NERV would be short a pilot."

"Then NERV is short a pilot. At least I'd be free of whatever guilt I'd have for being made to kill someone that didn't deserve it."

"But then your death would affect everyone that knew you."

"Are you saying you'd miss me if I had died that day?"

Asuka denied such a possibly. No way would she admit to missing Shinji if he had died that day instead of Toji if it came to that…but she couldn't deny it affecting her if it had come to that. She was silently grateful that it hadn't come to that.

-x-

"…Thy staff, they comfort me," the priest read from the Bible as Gendo was strapped into the gurney and had a needle inserted into his left arm.

Once he was secured, he was raised up to an observation window in front of him, where he was presented with the faces of several people there to watch him die.

"Gendo Rokubungi-Ikari," the guard uttered, "do you have any last words?"

Gendo nodded that he didn't have anything left to say, and was lowered back down.

"Do it," he heard the guard say to the man in charge of administering the lethal injection.

Soon enough, he felt the liquid substance flowing into his veins.

"_The path to God, we must try," _he remembers telling Fuyutsuki, who was present among the people to watch him die.

"_With no regard to what they might want?" _Ritsuko had questioned him regarding the pilots and the Evas.

"_You haven't spoken to Shinji since you were arrested," _Major Katsuragi had told him when she came to see him in prison. _"Are you that determined to leave your relationship with your son broken? Are you that cold towards him?"_

"_Better than killing my friend!" _Shinji had told him, unwilling to attack the possessed Unit-03 out of concern for the pilot, concern that he himself had lacked completely because he didn't care for anyone else except his wife.

"_God isn't responsible for your faults, Gendo, and neither is the Devil," _the dark man told him. _"The only person you have to blame for this happening…is your own damn self."_

His hearing started to go, then his vision began to fade out. He couldn't hear his breathing or see the light over him. The things they would say about lethal injection as a means of executing convicted criminals was as accurate as the brutality inflicted upon innocent people…and now Gendo was experiencing this merciless retribution firsthand. His final thought to race through his head was not of his Yui…but of Shinji…and how he'd be all alone now because of his actions. He saw the boy facing him…and then watched as he turned away to leave, never to meet again.

Gendo could've made a request to see Shinji, to talk to him before he was executed, but in the end, he chose not to. Instead of trying to mend their damaged relationship, he chose to leave things as broken as a building or bridge that couldn't be salvaged. Refusing to own up to his guilt, the man had condemned himself to this fate that would stay with him, even as he crossed the threshold into the next world.

The heart monitor gave a long, steady tone that lasted for ten minutes until the doctor turned it off after confirming that the man had no pulse.

-x-

"Is it over?" Ritsuko asked the man responsible for the order and arrest of Gendo and herself as she sat in her own prison cell. "Is he…"

"He is," the man answered her, "and if lethal injection didn't end him, his cremation certainly did. Your sentence is still as follows: Ten years incarceration in minimum security, eligible for parole in three years with good behavior, and another ten years on house arrest, eligible for reduction to five years if good behavior persists. You play your cards right, your twenty-year sentence may become a ten or eight-year-long sentence instead."

"Thank you."

He nodded and then turned to leave her alone.

"He never made amends with his son, did he?" She asked him.

"His unwillingness to own up to his faults, the pain and suffering he inflicted up others, including his own son…ensured his downfall…and despite there being more that he could've done before he died, he chose not to make amends with anyone. He never accepted his faults since the day he started making his bad choices. So, he literally made it so that he had nothing left to say. That's on him."

"He was never good with living."

"He refused to settle for what was and pined for what would never be."

-x-

"With Ikari gone, can we trust Fuyutsuki with carrying out the Human Instrumentality Project for us?" SEELE 12 asked the council, three days after Gendo was killed.

"He knows what will happen if he betrays us," said SEELE 05 to them. "With Ikari out of the way, we no longer need to worry about our scenario being hijacked by anyone."

"But what if he's not interested in hijacking the Human Instrumentality Project?" SEELE 09 questioned them. "What if he decides to prevent it, knowing what will happen if he does so?"

"Would Fuyutsuki really condemn mankind to extinction just to prevent our goal?" SEELE 01 suggested the cause and effect of such a choice. "Even if he wanted to, he knows the alternative is worse."

-x-

NERV had dodged a fatal bullet when Gendo was arrested and executed. Even with Ritsuko just getting a prison sentence, the agency had lost two major factors that couldn't be recovered. It was anyone's guess what would happen now that Fuyutsuki was in charge. The only thing the personnel did understand…and were willing to put up with…was that the former sub-commander seemed to be more humane than the previous commander could've been before he was condemned, so it was likely that he'd make decisions that were less combative to the Third Child than Gendo did, which played a role in his arrest.

Standing in front of the purple Eva, Fuyutsuki pondered how he was going to handle being in charge of NERV. He wasn't Gendo Ikari, and he couldn't and wouldn't be anything like him; the guy had a god complex while the former metaphysical biology professor preferred a world where people existed, no matter how flawed they were. Even if everything went the way SEELE wanted, he knew that there were no guarantees that their goal would be realized.

_I'm not proud that Ikari got what he most likely deserved, _he thought, _but if he had succeeded in activating the Dummy System, the Fourth Child would've been killed when it was found out that he was still alive in the Entry Plug. So…the scales were tipped in Shinji's favor to save his friend over Ikari's insistence that he defeat the Angel, no matter what became of the Fourth Child. But that only means that Shinji's alone now. He can't go back to his aunt and uncle, his father's dead…and you're in the Eva of your own volition. I don't know what sort of future is possible now that your husband is gone. What is there left to believe in?_

To be continued…

A/N: Gendo's dead…and nobody really gives a damn! I know I don't! This isn't the end yet, though. I gotta decide how to end this, whether the impossible becomes a factor or something else occurs. Peace.


End file.
